Jessica Mannings
Jessica is a survivor featured in Zombie Panic: Source. Appearance Jessica worked as a waitress at a restaurant called "Denny's Fried Foods" before the outbreak. She keeps her blond hair in a ponytail with unkempt bangs, wears a nose ring, white polo shirt, blue jeans, a black waist apron, and white sneakers. Like most survivors in the game she has a brash and sarcastic attitude, though not exactly to the extent of the others' as she seems to care more and be a little bit more playful (as evident in some of her dialogue lines). She is likely between the ages of twenty and twenty-six. Official Bio Getting her degree in Biomedical Engineering, Jessica thought that her future couldn't be any brighter. After graduation, though, she found the job market saturated and she was unable to find work in her field of expertise. When her boyfriend Jared suggested that they bail on New Orleans and strike out for Colorado, she was skeptical at first, but their dwindling finances ended up being the deciding factor. They packed up and moved to Boulder so that Jared could chase his own dream of being a poet. There, they both found jobs at a greasy diner owned by a grouchy taskmaster by the name of Larry. The food was terrible and the tips worse, but Jessica enjoyed working alongside her boyfriend. That is, until the day when Jessica's life truly changed. Jessica thought that Jared looked too sick and begged him to call out for his shift, but Jared wouldn't hear of it. They couldn't afford for him to lose the job, he'd argued. She didn't think much more of it until Jared bit Larry's hand and attacked two cops. Right before her eyes, they had shot him dead, but when he stood up again and shambled toward them, Jessica knew that something was terribly wrong. The next thing she remembered is sitting on Jared's chest, a bloody pot in her hands, his skull caved in amid a pool of brains and blood. The zombies had taken her love away. She wouldn't ever let that happen again. Dialogue Jessica's dialogue can be found here. Version History * Jessica was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 1.4.0 * Jessica received updates in versions 1.5.0, 2.0, 2.1, and 3.0. Trivia *Jessica was the third survivor created for Zombie Panic: Source, and was originally named Waitress. *Jessica is the only survivor to have undergone several changes with updates. **These changes include changing her shirt from a short-sleeved orange shirt to a long-sleeved white shirt, her sneakers from black to white, altering her face, hair, and voice, making her the most changed survivor since release. *The logo on her polo shirt says "Denny's Fried Foods" but according to the Zombie Panic: Source official comic, she worked at the restaurant in Town, presumably titled "Cord's Pub" judging by the sign before entering. **This makes Town one of the three maps directly linked to a survivor. The others being Vanessa's affiliation with Club Zombo, and possibly Eugene's with Police Station. *The zombie version of Jessica has shorter arms. This is because Jessica's arms were lengthened so she could properly hold the weapons the survivors use, though the counterpart was not modified accordingly. *Jessica's belt buckle appears black, but the zombified form of her has a gold-colored belt buckle. *The zombified version of Jessica has no collar on her polo shirt. *Despite being a young female, Jessica is as tall as the rest of the survivors. *Jessica Mannings also appears in Contagion, the spiritual successor to Zombie Panic! Source. Gallery Zpsjessica.jpg 2013-02-16 00009.jpg 2013-02-16 00008.jpg Survivor3.png 1000px-2012-11-14 00003.jpg Category:Survivors Category:Zombie Panic: Source Survivors Category:Female Survivors